The present invention relates to selecting communication technology in a wireless communication network providing a plurality of communication technologies, and, more particularly but not exclusively, to terminal application selecting between communication technologies in a cellular network providing a plurality of communication technologies.
A mobile network terminal, typically sourcing its electric power supply from a battery, requires means to reduce the power consumption whenever possible. The most common action is to switch to idle mode as soon as possible, as described in patent application EP1509052. However, the prior art, such as EP1509052, requires switching between modes of communications, which are internal to a specific communication technology. This requires modification to both the mobile network terminal and the network (e.g. the base station, SGSN, UTRAN, etc.)
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a method and a system for devoid of the above limitations.